All I Want For Christmas Is You
by sinosijak7
Summary: akankah Jinhwan berhasil mendapatkan cinta seorang Hanbin yang sudah lama ia pendam, akankah Hanbin menyatakan cintanya pada hyungnya tercinta? iKON BinHwan in da house


Tittle : All I Want For Christmas Is You

Genre : Friendship/Romance *mungkin hurt/confort juga bisa

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jinhwan &amp; Kim Hanbin

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua dan agency owe cuman minjem nama doang

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak di samudra/? , ff abal abal hasil pemikiran kilat

.

.

Hao dedek balik bawa ff BinHwan nih :3

Kalo ada kesamaan cerita ato karaktar mohon maaf tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran dedek :3

Yodah happy ending/eh gakding happy reading

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

YG Building Dec ember

"hah" aku menghela nafas kasar sudah berjam-jam aku berada di studio untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lagu. 'hanya sebuah lagu saja sampai harus selarut ini' batin seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kim Hanbin seorang trainee yang akan debut bersama iKON.

"kau masih disini?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba tiba muncul di samping Hanbin, namja manis imut putih bermata sipit dan memiliki tahi lalat berbentuk hati di pipinya siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jinhwan.

"eoh hyung kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hanbin bingung antara senang dan sedih ada hyungnya itu.

Senang karena dia bisa berduaan dengan hyung yang ia cintai, sedih karena ia tau hyungnya itu straight.

"Hanbin-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Jinhwan sambil melambaikan(?) tanganya tepat di depan Hanbin yang sedang melamun.

Hanbin segera tersadar dari lamunannya

"a-a-ani gwaenchana hyung" kata Hanbin "hyung kenapa disini?" tanya Hanbin sekali lagi

"aku menunggu pulang tapi kau tak kunjung pulang jadi aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau selesai" jawab Jinhwan "aku tak mau kau sakit lagi" lanjut Jinhwan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hanbin.

Hanbin yang sedikit kaget dengan penuturan hyungnya ini tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk erat hyungnya ini supaya ia bisa sedikit tenang.

Jinhwan membalas pelukan dari dongsaeng sekaligus leader yang dia cintai ini. Ya benar Jinhwan juga mencintai Jinhwan sama seperti Hanbin mencintai Jinhwan, hanya saja saja Hanbin yang tidak mengetahuinya. Jinhwan sangat ingin mengatakannya pada Hanbin tapi ia takut jika Hanbin akan menjauhinya jadilah dia memendam perasaannya sendiri, terkadang ia akan bercerita kepada member untuk meminta solusi.

Hanbin menciumin puncak kepala hyung yang berada dalam dekapannya itu, ia sangat senang dengan momen seperti ini hanya berdua tanpa ada yang menganggu sayangnya mereka bukan siapa siapa. Wajah Hanbin yang semula ceria kembali menjadi sedih ketika mengingat itu.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya Jinhwan memeca keheningan sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka

Hanbin hanya menggeleng pelan

"hah" desah Jinhwan "kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Hanbin-ah" kata Jinhwan sambil mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Hanbin.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Hanbin, Jinhwan segera menarik Hanbin keluar studio. Hanbin tersadar dari perlakuan hyungnya ini dan melihat hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Hanbin bingung

"kita cari makan, aku lapar" jawab Jinhwan sambil mengelus perutnya

"tunggu hyung aku belum memakai jaket" kata Hanbin sambil melepasakan tangan Jinhwan dari lengannya.

"ah aku lupa" kata Jinhwan sambil memukul pelan dahinya "ambillah jaketmu dulu lalu kita berangkat" lanjutnya

"ne hyung" jawab Hanbin singkat sambil beranjak pergi kembali ke studio

Jinhwan hanya menatap punggung orang yang dicintainya menjauh darinya lalu mengihilang di balik pintu.

"huh" Jinhwan menghembusakan nafas beratnya "Hanbin-ah apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jinhwan pada diri sendiri "aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Hanbin" lanjutnya

Tak lama kemudia Hanbin datang mengenakan sweater warna hitam motif mickey mouse tokoh kartun favoritnya. 'hadiah dari ku saat ulang tahun kemarin' batin Jinhwan saat melihat Hanbin mengenakan sweater rajut pemberiannya

Jinhwan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Hanbin heran melihatnya hyungnya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"kenapa hyung?" tanya Hanbin penasaran

"anni, gwaenchana" jawab Jinhwan

Hanbin yang tak mau mau ambil pusing lebih memilih diam daripada harus bertanya lagi pada hyungnya.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin

"ne?" tanya Jinhwan

"kita makan dimana?" tanya Hanbin

"ditempat biasa" jawab Jinhwan

"kau yang membayar hyung?" tanya Hanbin lagi

Jinhwan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

'K' Restaurant

"selamat malam anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan saat mereka menempati tempat duduk favorite mereka

"seperti biasa" jawab Jinhwan yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Jinhwan baru membuka percakapan dengan Hanbin

"bintang tidak keluar hari ini" kata Jinhwan lemah

Hanbin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Jinhwan segera menghiburnya

"walaupun tidak keluar, salju yang mengantikannya hyung" kata Hanbin

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hanbin.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang sepiring ddeobokkie, 2 mangkung jajangmyeon, dan sepiring kimbab.

"deuseyo" kata keduanya

Mereka makan dengan hening dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tanpa sengaja Hanbin melihat noda kuah jajangmyeon di sekitar bibir Jinhwan. 'arrghh hyung aku ingin sekali membersihkan bibirmu bukan dengan tissu melainkan dengan bibirku' batin Hanbin

Tanpa basi-basi Hanbin mengambil tissu lalu membersihkan sekitar bibir Jinhwan yang terkena kuah jajangmyeon. Jinhwan menatap intens wajah Hanbin 'selalu tampan' batin Jinhwan

"hyung" panggil Hanbin sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jinhwan

Jinhwan segera tersadar dari lamunannya "n-ne Hanbin-ah?" tanya Jinhwan

"cepat hanbiskan hyung nanti keburu dingin" jawab Hanbin

"ne" kata Jinhwan singkat

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

Setelah makan mereka berajalan pulang kembali menuju studio

"dingin?" tanya Jinhwan

"sedikit hyung" jawab Hanbin

Jinhwan segera melepaskan syal yang melingkar di lehernya lalu memakaikannya pada Hanbin

"hyung" lirih Hanbin

"cha selesai" kata Jinhwan senang ketika melihat syalnya bertengger (?) di leher Hanbin

"kenapa aku yang memakainya?" tanya Hanbin bingung "memangnya hyung tak kedingininan?" lanjutnya

"aku sudah cukup hangat tadi Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan "aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya" lanjut Jinhwan

Karena sejak setelah keluar dari restaurant Hanbin menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang bertujuan untuk mengahangatkan tangannya, karena itu ia melepaskan syalnya demi Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jinhwan. Lalu menggandeng tangan namja mungil itu untuk kembali menuju studio.

Jinhwan merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai memanas, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Jinhwan mengenggam erat tangan Hanbin seakan ia tak mau jauh dari sang pujaan hatinya.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

Hanbin duduk dengan serius di depan komputer sesekali berdecak kesal. Jinhwan yang bosan segera keluar untuk membawakan secangkir kopi untuknya dan Hanbin.

.

.

-5 menit kemudian-

.

.

Jinhwan menyodorkan sebuah cup berisi kopi yang masih panah terlihat sekali uap mengepul di atasnya. Hanbin segera mengambil cup kopi yang diberikan padanya itu.

"gomawo hyung" kata Hanbin sambil menyesap kopinya

"eumm" jawab Jinhwan singkat

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

YG Music Studio 02.00 KST

"hah" nafas berat Hanbin meluncur begitu saja

"akhirnya selesai juga" kata Hanbin bangga

"Jinhwan hyung aku sudah menyelesaikannya ayo pulang" kata Hanbin panjang lebar tanpa melihat Jinhwan yang sudah tertidur di sofa.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin masih berkutat di komputer

Karena tak ada jawaban dari orang yang di panggilnya, Hanbin menoleh ke tempat Jinhwan berada, dan didapatinya orang yang menjadi objek suka-sukaannya ini sedang tertidur lelap.

Hanbin mengahampiri Jinhwan yang tertidur lalu melepas sweaternya dan dijadikannya selimut pada tubuh mungil Jinhwan.

"kau terlihat seperti malaikat ketika tidur hyung" kata Hanbin lirih sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Jinhwan

"bibir mungilmu sangat lucu ketika tidur hyung" kata Hanbin sambil membelai lembut bibir mungil Jinhwan

"bagaimana rasanya bibir mungilmu itu hyung?" tanya Hanbin "apa enak?" lanjutnya

Tanpa basa-basi, Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinhwan, memisahkan jarak antara keduanya lalu mencium lembut bibir Jinhwan agar ia tak terbangun.

"manis" satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Hanbin setelah mencium Jinhwan

Hanbin membelai lembut pipi Jinhwan

"nice dream my beloved brother" kata Hanbin mengecup kening Jinhwan

.

.

-Keesokan Paginya-

.

.

Namja mungil terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, mencoba menetralkan(?) matanya dengan sinar lampu. Seperti orang bangun tidur pada umumnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan di dapatinya dongsaeng yang mengisi hatinya sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Jinhwan bangun sambil membawa sweater yang ia kenakan sebagai selimut tadi lalu menyelimuti Hanbin dengan sweater tersebut. Mengecup pelan kening Hanbin sebelum keluar dari studio.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

YG Building 09.00 KST

"hyung" rengek manja seorang fake maknae siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Donghyuk

"apalagi Kim Donghyuk?" tanya Yunhyeong

"berhentilah merengek hyung kau lebih muda dariku" kata Chanwoo kesal

Donghyuk hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir manisnya.

"hyung" panggil Junhwe pada Hanbin

"ne?" tanya Hanbin

"tak ada libur untuk tahun ini?" tanya Bobby penasaran

"sepertinya ada hyung, sehari menjelang natal sampai nanti tahun baru" jawab Hanbin

"syukurlah" kata Yunhyeong

"aku bisa berkunjung ke makam appa" kata Donghyuk lirih

Semua member memperhatikan Donghyuk dengan wajah sedih. Bobby memeluknya agar dongsaengnya tetap tenang.

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta natal di dorm?" tanya Jinhwan

"ide bagus hyung" kata Chanwoo

"geurae, kita akan merayakannya di dorm" kata Bobby semangat diikuti anggukan setuju para member.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama, tanpa ada beban yang mereka pikirkan hingga sebuah pikiran hinggap di kepala Hanbin yang saat itu tengah berada di studio bersama Bobby.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin

"eung?" tanya Bobby

"apa menurutmu Jinhwan hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Hanbin

Bobby menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Hanbin

"kalian sangat cocok Bin-ah, kurasa Jinhwan juga menyukaimu" jawab Bobby

"lalu bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Hanbin lagi

Bobby tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hanbin

"jangan pernah berpikiran negatif Bin-ah" kata Bobby "aku rasa Jinhwan hyung juga menyukaimu, lalu kenapa kau tak menyatakan cinta saja padanya?" tanya Bobby

"aku menunggu waktu yang tepat hyung" jawab Hanbin lirih

Bobby hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hanbin.

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

iKON dorm h-2 Christmas

"hyung ayo membeli hiasan pohon natal" ajak Donghyuk

"kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Yunhyeong

"aku akan pergi dengan Donghyuk" jawab Bobby sambil menarik Donghyuk pergi keluar dorm

"aku akan berbelanja untuk makanan kita nanti" kata Yunhyeong

"aku ikut hyung" jawab serempak Junhwe dan Chanwoo

"kajja" ajak Yunhyeong

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dorm dan menyisakan 2 orang di dorm yang tak lain adalah Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

"hyung" panggil Hanbin sedikit gugup

"ne?" tanya Jinhwan

"kita ngapain?" tanya Hanbin

"membersihkan dorm saja" jawab Jinhwan yang gugup dengan tatapan Hanbin

"arraseo, ayo kita bersihkan hyung" kata Hanbin

"ne" jawab Jinhwan

.

.

-2 jam kemudian-

"capek" keluh Jinhwan setelah membersihkan dorm yang begitu berantakan

"hyung mau coklat panas?" tawar Hanbin

"boleh" jawab Jinhwan sambil tersenyum

Jinhwan berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya sekedar untuk melepas lelah. Datanglah Hanbin dengan membawa 2 cangkir berisi coklat panas.

"igeo" kata Hanbin sambil menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Jinhwan

"gomawo" jawab Jinhwan menerima cangkir tersebut

Hanbin hanya tersenyum melihat Jinhwan yang sangat manis dimatanya.

Tak lama kemudian para member pun datang setelah selesai berbelanja kebutuhan mereka.

"kami pulang" seru seluruh member

"yaaakkk tak bisakah jika kalian pulang satu-satu" sungut Jinhwan kesal

"aigoo uri hyung marah" goda Donghyuk

Yang digoda hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang fake maknae.

"kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Hanbin

"barang yang kami butuhkan sangat banyak tak heran jika kami lama" jawab Junhwe

"ayo kita menghias pohon natalnya" ajak Bobby

"kajja" seru Yunhyeong

Mereka semua menghias pohon natal dan dorm mereka bersama. Jinhwan yang sedang bersama Yunhyeong terus melirik ke arah Hanbin yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"hyung" panggil Yunhyeong setengah berbisik

"ne?" tanya Jinhwan

"masih belum juga menyatakannya?" tanya Yunhyeong

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng lesu. Yunhyeong yang tau perubahan raut muka hyungnya segera memberinya semangat.

"janganlah malu untuk menyatakannya hyung, aku tau kau pasti bisa" kata Yunhyeong

Jinhwan hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Disisi lain Hanbin yang sedang bersama Junhwe yang sedang menghias dorm membahas rencana acara yang mereka lakukan saat pesta nanti.

"kau belum mengatakannya hyung?" tanya Junhwe tiba-tiba

"ne?" tanya Hanbin bingung

"kau belum mengatakannya pada Jinhwan hyung?" tanya Junhwe lagi

Hanbin hanya menggeleng.

"katakanlah hyung jika kau mencintainya jangan dipendam" kata Junhwe

Hanbin hanya memnunduk mendengar penuturan Junhwe. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang berbeda dari Donghyuk dan Chanwoo, ia lebih memiliki pemikiran dewasa layaknya para hyung.

"katakan sebelum dia direbut orang hyung" kata Junhwe lagi

"aku akan mengatakannya segera" jawab Hanbin

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

Seoul 24 Dec

'hyung kau dimana?' tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"aku di bandara Hanbin-ah" jawab namja itu –Jinhwan-

'sedang apa di bandara? kau tak berniat untuk pulang ke Jeju kan hyung?' tanya Hanbin lagi

"aku berniat untuk menghabiskan liburan di Jeju Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan

'jam berapa berangkat?' tanya Hanbin penasaran

"1 jam lagi" jawab Hanbin

'tunggu aku hyung, jangan masuk pesawat dulu jika aku belum datang' kata Hanbin lalu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

"yeobseyo" kata Jinhwan "ya Kim Hanbin" lanjutnya

Ia memandang heran pada ponselnya 'selalu saja memutuskan secara tiba-tiba' batinnya

Saat ini Jinhwan sedang berada di bandara untuk menuju ke Jeju, kampung halamannya. Berniat untuk menghabiskan liburan disana dan mencoba untuk melupakan Hanbin tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena seorang namja telah menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan bandara.

"ya lepaskan" kata Jinhwan berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Tak peduli orang yang diseretnya ini meronta, ia memasukkan paksa namja mungil ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan bandara.

"maafkan aku jika aku kasar hyung" kata namja itu

"Hanbin" kata Jinhwan tak percaya

"iya ini aku hyung" kata Hanbin meyakinkan

"kau menggagalkan rencanaku pergi ke Jeju" kesal Jinhwan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu

"kau beberapa menit lagi pesta kita, kenapa kau harus pergi" kata Hanbin

Jinhwan diam tak menjawab

Hanbin melajukan mobilnya melewati kota Seoul malam hari.

"jam berapa sekarang hyung?" tanya Hanbin memecahkan keheningan

"23.58 kst" jawab Jinhwan

Bertepatan dengan itu mobil yang dikemudikan Hanbin berhenti di sebuah taman yang sengaja di pesan khusus oleh Hanbin untuk hari ini.

"turunlah" kata Hanbin sambil tersenyum

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri kan?" tanya Jinhwan

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jinhwan punturun dari mobil diikuti dengan Hanbin

"hyung" panggil Hanbin

Hanbin menghampiri Jinhwan lalu memeluknya erat

"saranghae Kim Jinhwan" bisik Hanbin

Saat itu juga lampu taman berwarna-warni menghiasi taman dan membentuk hati. Jinhwan sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Hanbin tapi ia senang penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia.

"nado saranghae Kim Hanbin" kata Jinhwan

Hanbin langsung mencium lembut bibir Jinhwan. Jinhwan terdiam pasalnya itu ciuman pertamanya.

"wae hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"itu tadi ciuman pertamaku" jawab Jinhwan

"hahaha" Hanbin hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Jinhwan "aku sudah lebih dulu mencuri ciuman pertamamu saat kau tertidur di sofa studio hyung" lanjutnya

Jinhwan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona di balik syalnya.

"saranghae hyung" bisik Hanbin memeluk erat Jinhwan

"nado Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan

"natal ini aku ingin bersamamu hingga pagi nanti hyung, bolehkan?" tanya Hanbin

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Dan malam natal yang sudah memasuki natal itupun mereka habisakan berdua saja tanpa ada yang menganggu mereka

.

.

END

.

.

review juseyonggggg

bye bye

sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya


End file.
